


All That Remains

by hellblazers



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: Quentin wants to teach a new sort of lesson to Peter - turns out, the lesson was the friends we made a long the way.





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR FAR FROM HOME!   
This was written for a friend, and honestly I had a lot of fun writing it.   
Its campy and goofy and over the top, and you know what? I live for it.   
Peter is eighteen in this - just confirming that. 
> 
> I personally don't know if this is a one off, or I'll write more with them, we shall see!

“The plan is simple, how can you not understand it?” Quentin is annoyed. Andrew, his new intern (henchmen is passe to say) seems to be hesitant.

“I, just… um, sir, I just don’t understand why you need bondage rope?” Andrew was a mousy young man, and maybe just maybe Quentin had a type. But, Andrew - unlike Peter - asked too many questions and didn’t just listen when he was told. 

Quentin’s eyes bulged in annoyance, “Because! Andrew, please, just do your damn job! I’m paying you to listen and adapt!”

Andrew sighed and mumbled very quiet, “Technically you aren’t paying me…”

“What was that?” Quentin leaned in. 

“N-nothing, sir. Okay, so bondage rope, a gag, vibrating butt pl-…,” Andrew was blushing as he read down the list, he looked up at Quentin and bit his lip, “Oh….”

Quentin nodded, “Oh, indeed. Now chop to it, come on!” 

Andrew was gone in a little weasley flash and Quentin sat on his couch with a heavy sigh. He checked social media, and prowled Peter’s instagram again. 

Peter laughing with his friends, currently from the tabs he was keeping on him the teen was in the city. He was at a water park today so said his instagram story. He looked over Peter’s lithe body, enjoying the visual. 

He had slept with Peter before… well before Peter found out he wasn’t being genuine. It was probably the best sex Peter had ever had. And, in a lot of ways… it's all Quentin could think about. 

In some sick way he wished everything had turned out differently. He wished Peter had been more aloof and eager to please that he would’ve dismissed what was truly happening. If he had, Quentin would’ve been a hero. 

Now, reduced to living in some shitty abandoned building, hand me downs and lost and found items. Old computers rigged together to break even on any sort of power. Yeah, he was living the life of a felon now.   
Of course, everyone thought he was dead still. Even Peter and in some way he wondered if Peter cried some nights over him… he hoped he did. He hoped some days were hard for Peter to bare, he hoped Peter felt ashamed after a morning jerk off session thinking of him. Only him. Because who else would Peter be thinking about, right? 

When Andrew returned he was red all over and shy, “Andrew, you’re a grown man - please,” Quentin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “Now I want your honest opinion.”

Andrew nodded, “About?”

Quentin motioned to his plain clothes, “Should I go as Quentin or Mysterio?”

Andrew shrugged, “If you go as Mysterio your covers blown, no one can pick your face out of a crowd, right?”

Quentin snapped his fingers, “Exactly! God, this is why I hired you, you’re quick thinking and a very good intern already.”

“It’s been less than 24 hours…”

“Well, if you keep this up you’ll move up in the ranks.”

Andrew knitted his brows together trying to understand to what position he’d move up to. 

Quentin had a black t-shirt on and tight jeans, he played with his watch on his wrist and pushed up his sunglasses, “Andrew you reading me.”

“Loud and clear, sir.”

“Location.”

“Midtown, sir. The Starbucks on 5th, near the Science Centre.” 

“Lifesaver! Okay, going dark for now.” 

Quentin watched from afar as Peter hugged his friends goodbye. Peter…. God, Quentin was having as much restraint as he possibly could not to just run to the teen and take him right there. He calmed himself and waited. 

Peter was walked toward the Science Centre and Quentin moved behind him. He hadn’t planned this very well, and suddenly he was not too sure what he was going to do in a crowd. 

“Spider-Man, I’m your biggest fan!” Quentin teased behind him and silly enough, Peter turned.

“M-Mr Beck?!” 

And that was it, lights out as Quentin flashed Peter with a neuroneutralizer, his invention - sorta like a pause button for the brain. He had no clue how long this would last on Peter’s physiology, but he hoped it lasted long enough to get him to the abandoned building. 

It didn’t. 

In the car Peter came to and luckily he was handcuffed, “You’re alive?!”

Quentin jumped, “Ah! Fuck, yes, yes I’m alive, holy shit I almost died of a heartache.” 

Peter tried to break out of the cuffs but to his surprised he couldn’t. 

“Adamantium infused, lots of money went into those,” Quentin was driving at a slow pace, and was a bit annoyed that now he had to pray that Peter wouldn’t start screaming out to anyone willing to listen. 

Peter didn’t scream, he instead got real quiet, “Can’t believe you're alive… I thought,” tears welled up and Quentin had no plan for that. Why was Peter crying?

Quentin looked in the rearview mirror and softened. He didn’t say anything, lest Peter realized he too wanted to cry. Cry that Peter was missing him as much as he hoped. 

Peter sniffed and rubbed his face on his shoulder best he could to clean up the tears, “W-why did you do that, Mr. Beck? Now everyone thinks Spider-Man is a killer, I… I would never do that.” 

“And, you didn’t. Rejoice in it Peter, your mistake didn’t cost me my life but it cost me my dignity. It cost me money, and time, and now I have to start from scratch.” 

“From scratch, heh, you won’t get out of this car without a fight.”

“We don’t have to fight. It doesn’t have to be that way, and I think you know it doesn’t. Don’t you remember what we had Peter?”

“It was a LIE! You lied!”

“I didn’t lie! I… I exaggerated. I didn’t lie to you. Not when we slept together. That was real, and I meant what I said. I meant every feeling, and every word of affection.” 

“I… I don’t believe you, Mr. Beck.”

“That’s fine, you don’t have to, but I know my truth. I know what every moment I spent with you meant to me, you can deny it if it makes you feel better knowing you were falling in love with a quote-unquote-bad-guy. I bet it still hurt you thinking you killed a man you were infatuated with.” 

Peter looked away out the window, an anger set in his jaw. He kept quiet until they got to the abandoned building. 

Andrew came out and looked at Peter, “T-thats… that’s what Spider-Man looks like?! He… he looks like me - well, not really but he’s white! I thought Spider-Man was black.”

Quentin smiled, “He does look a bit like you Andrew, but you’re cuter,” he teased and enjoyed the way Peter’s jaw set in anger, jealousy perhaps. 

Quentin brought Peter into the room that Andrew so graciously set up. Quentin pushed Peter onto the bed, “Thanks for your time today, Andrew, I really appreciate your eye for detail. Tomorrow I won’t need you; but, the next day I will for sure. Money transfer for your time today still good?”

Andrew nodded and waved at Peter, who just stared like ‘is this guy serious?’, “It was lovely meeting you Spider-Man, um, like I’m a big fan, um, thanks Quentin.”

“Bye bye now,” Quentin shut the steel door, “Jesus, it is so hard to find good hench- I mean- interns now a days. No, thanks to you, and your precocious mind.” 

Peter looked around the room, he was blushing, “W-what’s going on, what are you going to do?”

Quentin started undressing himself as he walked into the room, “Lots of things, Peter. New things, old things, things I haven’t even done. We’ve got at least two days together before your Aunt becomes suspicious, then I’ll let you go. No question about that, I…,” serious now he crawled to the bed and hovered over top of the teen, “I never want to hurt you. Ever. Please understand that.” 

Peter was a mix of emotions, Quentin could tell. But, the teen softened and nodded, “O-okay, Mr. Beck.”

“Please, Quentin, I’ve told you that,” Quentin leaned forward and kissed Peter on the cheek, and Peter turned just enough for Quentin to kiss him on the mouth. Quentin obliged and pushed his tongue in the teens mouth, “Oh, you missed me that much?”

Peter whined and a sob caught in his throat, “I… I thought I killed you…”

Quentin rubbed Peter’s soft face and put him in his hairy chest, Peter rubbed his face against his chest more, “I’m sorry for having to let you believe it for so long. I… I just needed time to start over. But, I’m here… I know it’s not the same, it’ll never be the same, but I can show you what it can be?”

Peter nodded and Quentin smiled as he slid off the bed, “Y-you… you gonna uncuff me Mr. Beck?”

Quentin shook his head, “No, Peter. I’m not. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just, I don’t trust you,” Quentin smirked and took off his boxers now. The older man stood nude and Peter stared at him pleading. 

“P-please, my wrists hurt.”

“Shh, it’s not going to hurt soon,” Quentin unbuttoned Peter’s plaid shirt and Peter wiggled upwards on the bed. Quentin advanced and pinned him, he brought his hand down and started undoing Peter’s khakis with one skilled hand. Quentin covered Peter’s mouth with his and moaned as Peter got hard under his boxers. 

“So easy still,” Quentin bit at Peter’s bottom lip and yanked Peter’s pants and boxers. The boy was naked from the waist down and Quentin was hard as rock, “Fuck, I missed you….”

Peter shimmied up near the pillows he moved his arms down and tucked his legs under himself so now the cuffs were in front of him instead of behind. He put his arms up above his head now and looked more comfortable. 

Quentin rubbed the muscles of Peter’s arms and squeezed, “Better?”

“Y-yeah, it's better. W-what are you going to do to me Mr. Beck?”

Quentin rubbed Peter’s lips and shoved his fingers inside, Peter sucked eagerly, getting them nice and wet, “That’s good, Peter... . hmmm, I don’t know yet, I’m deciding.” Quentin pulled his wetted fingers away from Peter’s eager mouth. Quentin moved his fingers down and pushed two inside Peter. 

Peter gasped and arched up into it and Quentin moaned, “Wait, I have a better idea!” Quentin moved off the bed and grabbed the vibrating buttplug that Andrew had bought. He grabbed the lubricant that was on the bedside table and started slicking the toy up, then went back to Peter.

Quentin rubbed his lubed fingers around Peter’s hole and then inside. Peter gasped and his legs shook, “O-oh... Mr. Beck….”

Quentin shook his head, “No, Peter… call me daddy,” Quentin shoved the plug inside Peter in a swift motion and then turned it on. It vibrated and Peter’s hole was quivering with the sensation. 

“F-fuck! D-daddy!” Peter’s eyes rolled back and he was beyond aroused now, gone to the wind. 

Quentin moaned and his cock throbbed in arousal, “Oh, say that again.”

Peter’s teeth were chattering from the vibration, he was arching up and his cock was leaking onto his belly, “D-daddy, oh my god, daddy please, oh, I want to…”

Quentin reached down and pulled the plug out of Peter with a satisfying pop. Peter’s hole opened and closed, wanting to be filled again, “Uh uh, not so fast. You’re going to wait until daddy tells you its okay.”

Peter arched and shook all over, “I-I can’t… I can’t.”

Quentin kissed Peter gently, “You can. Now… like I said, experiments. New things. We, what, had sex twice? Both times what occurred?”

Peter was flushed and shaking all over, “Huh?” 

Quentin rolled his blue eyes, “When we had S E X - what occurred? Do you remember?”

Peter nodded, “I… I sucked you off. S-second time you… on your back… I rode you.”

“Like a pro I might add. I wasn’t your first was I? Hrmm… Tony?”

Peter went red and looked caught, “No! N-never… I w-wouldn’t…”

Quentin shrugged, “Whatever you say. Now, each of those times you were on the receiving end, weren’t you?” 

Peter nodded.

Quentin quirked a brow, “But, sometimes your daddy would like to be filled too. Did you know that?”

Peter groaned and bit his bottom lip, “Y-you… you do have a nice ass, like I mean, a really nice ass.”

Quentin looked behind himself and smiled, “I know I do, yeah. You ready?” 

Peter nodded, “Q-Quentin, can you like, seriously uncuff me? I want to show you what I can do.”

Quentin laughed and looked impressed, “Oh, what you can do, huh? What are you going to do? Bend me over and fuck me out until I’m begging for more? I doubt it. No, no I’m keeping you tied up and I’m going to show you how to fuck real good. Daddy’s going to show you how.”

Peter moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, “Mmmm,” he looked down as Quentin crawled up his smaller body and squatted over him. Quentin was so hairy, his legs, his ass, his belly… fuck Peter was so hard he worried that once he was inside Quentin he’d be ejaculating right away. 

Quentin used the lube on himself, turned enough to reach into himself and slicking his hole up. He reached down and gripped Peter’s dick with his full strength in his hand and Peter groaned in pain as his arousal diminished slightly from pain. Quentin wanted to make sure Peter wasn’t going to just cum and be done. He regretted not buying a cock ring for the teen. 

Quentin guided Peter’s dick into himself and moaned the entire way down, not like Peter was particularly big, he was a nice size, average, it was a good fit. Quentin wasn’t a size queen, he liked it comfortable. 

He moaned and started to move up and down on Peter’s dick. Quentin rubbed his own nipples and shuddered, Peter moaned and moved his cuffed arms around in protest. He wanted to touch Quentin so bad. 

Peter thrusted his hips up and Quentin gasped looking down at Peter trying to jackhammer his hips, “P-Peter… fuck,” Quentin cupped his own balls and squeezed them up and rubbed his cock, pulling his foreskin up over the tip, “Ah, give me… give me a second.”

Quentin slid off Peter’s dick and Peter groaned and slammed his head up and down on the pillow, “D-don’t stop, please!” 

Quentin laughed, “Edging is a man’s best friend, Peter. Lesson one, let the pleasure last.” Quentin found the handcuff keys and undid them. Peter took no time. 

Peter grabbed at Quentin with all his strength (which was a lot, kid was very strong) - he grabbed Quentin and slammed him onto the bed, “I’ll show you,” Peter kissed at Quentin and the older man gasped, not expecting how aroused he’d get by this side of Peter. 

Peter flipped Quentin over and put him in doggystyle, pinning him with his full strength, forearm across Quentin’s shoulder blades. He guided his cock inside Quentin and the older man moaned the entire push inside. Peter shuddered and tried to calm himself down, he was already so close but that would be so embarrassing to just cum so fast. 

Peter put his arms around Quentin and ran his hands down the hair on the older man’s chest then stomach, “G-gonna fuck you so hard, Daddy…”

Quentin groaned and spread his legs a bit further, his cock slapping upwards as Peter’s force fucking got harder. Peter slid his hand further down and gripped onto Quentin, stroking him now as he kept moving harder. 

Quentin cried out, his prostate getting the most stimulation it’s had in a long time. Peter gasped against Quentin’s shoulder and shuddered all over, cumming deep inside the older man. Quentin groaned and moved away from Peter. 

Peter whined, “H-hey, I… I wasn’t,” Peter stopped talking as Quentin started sucking Peter’s dick nice and hard, “O-o-oh, f-fuck,” Peter blushed and put his hands in Quentin’s hair, “T-that was just in y-your… aaaah,” Quentin shoved the vibrating plug back inside Peter and Peter’s softening cock pumped back full and got nice and hard in Quentin’s mouth.

Quentin laughed around Peter’s cock and moved off with a pop, his big strong hand jerking Peter firmly up and down, even pressure and Peter was shaking all over. 

Quentin pulled the plug back out and Peter gasped, “D-don’t just… fuck,” Peter’s hole was puckering and Quentin smirked. 

Quentin slicked himself up and pushed his thick cock inside Peter. Peter gasped and wasn’t expecting it, his hole tightened up too much and Quentin’s cock bent, “Ow, fuck… take breath!”

Peter gasped and his hole relaxed enough that Quentin slid all the way inside, “D-daddy... I don’t… I don’t remember how big you were.”

Quentin kissed at Peter and put Peter’s leg up on his hip as he started roll his hips expertly, not like how Peter was - who was jackhammering away without rhythm, “I’ll show you then. Look down at yourself Peter.”

Peter looked down, he was folded enough to see. He watched as Quentin slowed his hips. The older man’s big cock sliding into his hole, “Daddy, fuck, fuck, I can’t.” Peter tightened up again and Quentin groaned. 

“Peter, c-calm down, calm down. Just, lie back, it’s okay,” Peter listened and Quentin stroked Peter’s soft face, “Daddy’s got you, Peter,” Quentin leaned down and kissed Peter gently and Peter whimpered. 

“I m-missed you so much,” Peter’s eyes welled up and Quentin kept moving slowly, making love to him, not fucking him. Quentin realized that now, he blinked a bit and kissed Peter’s collarbone.

“I’m here now, okay, daddy’s here,” Quentin’s eyes stung a bit, tears wanting to form but he wouldn’t let them. 

Peter clutched at Quentin’s shoulders and sobbed into his chest and Quentin slowed his hips to a halt and pulled himself out, “Oh, Peter… Peter, don’t cry, don’t,” Quentin felt himself grow flaccid. He cradled Peter and rocked him. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” Peter cried and Quentin’s eyes couldn’t hold back now, tears dripped down his fluttering eyelashes. 

“Don’t. It’s fine, we move on. It was me that should be sorry. Me. Just… no one got killed, right? I didn’t kill anyone, remember that. And, you didn’t either. I… I can fix it, I will fix it.”

Peter nodded and kissed Quentin on the shoulder, “I got… I’m sorry, I should’ve never gave you his glasses, I should’ve known… I should’ve convinced you…”

“Convinced me to be a good person? I… Peter I’m not a good person, but I can strive to be better, if you want me to? I… fuck I had this whole plan and you ruined it again,” Quentin laughed and so did Peter a bit, “I had this plan to like semi-kidnap you, just have you any which way and now, now look at me! I’m blubbering and I don’t… I don’t want to do any of that. I just…”

Quentin kissed Peter slow and cupped Peter’s face, “I just want to be good to you. For you.”

Peter smiled and rubbed his fingers through Quentin’s hair, “I’m sorry.”

“For what now?”

Peter put his hand down between them and stroked at Quentin’s soft dick, “Y-you didn’t finish.”

Quentin rolled his eyes, “I’m not too happy about it, but… we have time. To fix this, to take our time. And… wait! Wait a minute, you brat!”

Peter bit his lip, “What do you mean?”

Quentin pushed Peter on his back and crawled over him, “Huh, what do I mean? I mean, you’re a brat because you got to fuck me real nice, didn’t you?” Quentin rubbed his ass against Peter’s semi-erect dick and Peter’s cum was still leaking out of Quentin’s fluffy hole, “You got to fuck your daddy, didn’t you?”

Peter moaned and got completely hard again and moved his hips up to meet Quentin’s ass, “M-maybe… oh, fuck. M-maybe that's what I want.” 

Quentin groaned and slid Peter back inside him and Peter moaned and slapped Quentin’s ass, “You want to fuck daddy, all the time?” Peter nodded and rocked up into Quentin. 

Quentin bounced up and down and pulled at his nipples again, he wasn’t even hard, because unfortunately he wasn’t some easy teenager, if he was soft he was soft for at least thirty minutes before he could get it up again. But, the prostate stimulation was helping. His cock was willing itself back up. 

Peter noticed Quentin playing with his nipples as he rode him. The teen reached up and pulled at them, “You like that daddy?” 

Quentin gasped and looked down at Peter who was biting at his nipple now. He liked it a lot. His dick was now erect and in all honesty his balls weren’t too happy about this whole situation, drawing up. Quentin leaned back and put his hands behind him, using his arms as leverage as he rode Peter on a bit of an angle now.

Peter was annoyed that Quentin had moved his chest away from Peter’s mouth, “H-hey… I thought you liked it?”

Quentin had his eyes shut as he fucked himself on Peter and Peter shuddered at the sight. He put his hands on Quentin’s hips and held them hard, “O-oh, daddy… I don’t know… I don’t know if I can l-last….”

Quentin shut his eyes tighter and started fucking himself harder, and then he came. Just like that, not touching his dick at all. And, he came hard, so hard just from prostate stimulation. Peter gasped and came too, moving in as far as he could. 

“Oh, holy moley, that was,” Peter pulled himself out and laid on his back. 

Quentin was shuddering, his cock twitching and still squirting. He was silent for a long time, “I have never… I mean never done that before... I am… I’m gonna need a minute,” Quentin on his back now covering his face with his hands. 

Peter smirked and moved up now and then between Quentin’s legs. He experimentally rubbed at Quentin’s puckering hole and Quentin gasped and looked at Peter in shock. Peter smiled innocently, but he was far from it. Pushing three fingers inside and pulling his cum out, “Oh, man, I came a lot, Mr. Beck.”

Quentin was done, like call 911 he was done and away. He shuddered and his balls drew up and he sobbed as his cock got hard once more, “I can’t fucking believe this,” he said in a squeaky voice. 

Peter laughed and shrugged, “You didn’t realize you were so easy?” 

“Hey!” Quentin looked fake angry now and he sat up and pushed at Peter playfully, “S-stop it, I honestly… I haven’t touched my ass that much, going to be honest with you. Maybe it a fluke.”

Peter smirked and pushed his fingers back at Quentin’s hole, “Doesn’t seem like a fluke. Seems like you really like it, Mr. Beck. You want me to fuck you some more, huh?”

Quentin rolled away, just kept rolling until he was off the bed and on the floor. Peter peered over the edge, “I mean, I can fuck you down there, that’s no problem for me.”

Quentin eyed him and narrowed his eyes, “I hate you.”

Peter pouted, “No, you don’t. Don’t say that.”

Quentin smiled, “I don’t you’re right.” 

Peter bit his lip, “Well? You want more?”

Quentin crawled back onto the bed, “This was not how today was suppose to go.”

“But, that’s a good thing, right?”

Quentin sighed.


End file.
